


Doe in a Lion's Den

by piano_cat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piano_cat/pseuds/piano_cat
Summary: Cersei's new handmaiden quickly becomes more than just that. As the Queen realises she has a new plaything to toy with, interesting things ensue, and a certain golden-haired twin brother gets involved.





	Doe in a Lion's Den

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God - thank you all so much for investing your time and attention into reading and interacting with this fic! I've been sitting on it for a while and I finally got over my laziness and decided to post it! There will be more chapters coming, but I can't pinpoint exactly when as I still have to figure out the rest of the story, plus I have another (GOT) fic planned! Anyway, thank you all so much for being here, I hope to see you again soon :D

Deftly, her fingers twirled through the silken gold strands of the Queen’s luxurious hair, intertwining one bunch over another till the braid was complete. Grabbing a viridiscent clasp from the dresser top, she tidily fastened the end of the braid, running a hand along the length of it as a finishing touch - making sure all the tiny butterfly pins were in place.

“All done, Your Grace,” she stated as she clasped her hands together in front of her. Cersei reached a hand behind her right shoulder and gently lifted the braid to her front, where it coiled around her slender neck; long, golden, and serpentine. She batted those lovely long lashes, her emerald eyes meticulously scanning Nadine’s handiwork.

“Not bad, for a new handmaiden,” came her glib reply. Nadine curtsied, a modest smile spreading across her face. High praise coming from the lioness.

Cersei then angled her face upward, eyes locking with Nadine’s in the mirror; the piercing emerald of her eyes staring into her handmaiden’s furtive, pitch-black orbs. Brows furrowing in unease, lips parted, Nadine searched desperately for any excuse to escape the queen’s scrutiny.

“Your Grace, might I have your permission to open the drapes?”

Cersei fixed Nadine with her steely gaze a moment more, eyes narrowing the slightest bit.

“Go.” Nadine bowed her head and turned away, pacing across the marble floor until she reached the far end of the spacious bedchamber, where a towering arched window stood from floor to ceiling, obscured behind immense drapes of crimson velvet slashed with golden rope. On one of these she tugged, grunting a little from the exertion, until the massive drapes parted. Streams of early morning sunlight rushed in eagerly, illuminating the room in a soft, golden light. The Queen’s luxuriant mane seemed to come alive with an aureate glow.

Cersei’s eyes burned with green fire as she focused her gaze on Nadine, who stood in front of the enormous window with her back turned to the Queen, fixing a spot of grime on the glass. Cersei watched intently as her arm moved side to side, her body swaying softly to the motion. The sunlight illuminated the thin fabric of Nadine’s shift, outlining the curve of her waist and the slight dip at her hip. The slightest tingle ran through that spot between the Queen’s legs.

 Intrigued, she picked a comb from the vanity and let it clatter to the floor, quickly kicking it under the dresser. Nadine’s head whipped round at the noise.

“Pick that up,” commanded Cersei as she rose and strode over to another mirror at the end of the bedchamber.

“Yes, Your Grace,” Nadine hurried over to the dresser, breasts bouncing slightly as she did so. Cersei watched as her handmaiden kneeled down and bent over, back arching to reach into the narrow space underneath the dresser. Cersei could just trace the outline of her shapely behind, round and almost heart-shaped – biting her lower lip as she imagined what could possibly, probably be hiding underneath the fabric of her grey sh-

“Got it!” exclaimed Nadine as she straightened up and triumphantly placed the comb down on the dresser. Rushing over to the vanity, Cersei furiously swept the comb from the marble surface, letting it clatter to the floor once again.

“How dare you place that filthy comb on my vanity,” screamed the Queen, “after it’s fallen on the floor?!” Nadine could not help but stare, mouth agape, in a mixture of fright and bewilderment.

“You insolent fool! Get out!” screeched the Queen. Nadine had not even the wherewithal to apologise or curtsy, before she turned and practically ran for her life out of the room – a welcome sight for Cersei, who eyed her swaying hips with a wry smirk, thoughts racing through her mind about what her punishment should be.

……………………

Cersei held her arms out sideways - letting her other handmaiden drape the silken robe over her shoulders. She slid her arms through the sleeves and tied the delicate sash round her waist. Sitting down on the plush velvet seat before her vanity, she glimpsed at her reflection in the ornate gold mirror.

“Fetch me Nadine,” she commanded. “Wherever she may be.” The other handmaiden dutifully bowed her head, before stepping out of the room in search of the Queen’s request.

Illuminated by the moonlight, the tranquil waves lapped serenely at the rocks surrounding the base of the Queen’s tower, legions below the bedchamber. Striding over to the enormous window, Cersei cast her eyes on the swelling ocean, her face the picture of pensiveness. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the double-doors to her chambers opening, followed by tentative footsteps.

“Y-Your Grace, I-“

“Silent.”

Nadine pursed her lips, fiddling with her fingers in front of her, hoping against all hope that the Queen would not be too enraged. Cersei allowed the silence to linger a few moments more, before she strode over to the four-poster bed and perched herself on its edge. Grabbing a gold chalice from atop an end table, she slowly tipped a flagon of wine into the cup till it was three quarters full.

“Come here.”

Nadine uttered a silent prayer as she padded over to the bed, standing beside one of its posts so she faced the Queen’s back.

“In front of me. Now.”

Inhaling deeply, Nadine placed one foot in front of the other, looking down at the floor until she found herself facing the Queen.

“Look at me.”

Nadine lifted her eyes to where the Queen sat, one leg crossed elegantly over the other. Cersei tilted her head to the side, chalice in hand, as she studied the timid girl who stood before her. Nadine tried once more.

“Your Grace, I-“

“Silent. You will remain silent.”

Nadine, for the life of her, could not figure out what the Queen wanted. How was she to be punished? She’d heard stories of the lioness’s wrath; snippets and rumors about previous servants who had dared displease her, the horrible, wretched things she’d heard about them, and how they were never, ever heard from aga-

“Undress.”

One word. One. Simple. Word. And yet Nadine stood there perplexed, hardly daring to believe what she had just heard.

“I’m sorry, Your Grace, I-“

“Did you not hear me, or are you as daft as you look? Undress.”

Nadine could not believe what she was doing as her hands reluctantly found their way to her stays, slowly unknotting the twisted fabric. Cersei watched, intrigued, as her handmaiden’s shift fell to the floor in a ruffled heap, eyes travelling up her now exposed body. Naked and blushing madly, Nadine quickly cupped her hands over her bare breasts, shielding them from view. Cersei rolled her eyes.

“Take your hands off.”

Cursing herself, Nadine reluctantly allowed her hands to slide down, biting her lip in embarrassment as her nipples hardened from the touch.

The Queen was enjoying each second of this torture, as her eyes greedily scanned every inch of the beautiful sight before her. Nadine thought she might fall faint from embarrassment as she noticed the Queen’s eyes on her flushed cheeks and her pert nipples, travelling down to trace the curve of her waist, her smooth stomach, and further down to the soft mound of black hair between her thighs. Her eyes remained fixated there as she took another casual sip, and issued her next command.

“Come here.”

Forcing herself not to turn back, gather her clothes, and run from the bedchamber, Nadine stepped closer and closer until she stood before the Queen, though still at a safe distance. She yelped in surprise as Cersei snaked an arm around her hip, grabbing roughly at her behind, fingers digging into the tender flesh of her cheek. Cersei cupped one of her breasts, before roughly pinching her nipple and biting down hard on the other, causing Nadine to cry out in a mixture of shock, pain, and pleasure. The taste of her skin, warm and slightly sweet, coupled with that delicious little moan, had ignited a heat between Cersei’s legs.

Narrowing her eyes, Cersei rose suddenly, causing Nadine to stumble backward, flustered. The tallest of the pair by a few inches, Cersei manipulated her superior height to her advantage. She bored holes into her handmaiden’s big black doe eyes, glaring down at the gentle curve of her lips and her olive skin, illuminated by the candlelight. A switch flipped within her mind, and Cersei drew Nadine into a kiss; soft at first, gentle, and tender, enveloping the younger girl’s virgin lips with her own.

Nadine nearly jumped back in surprise, eyes wide open, just barely keeping herself restrained within the Queen’s grasp. This was wrong. This was so, so wrong. This couldn’t be happening, could it? The Queen, the Queen, and a handmaiden? A million different thoughts raced around in Nadine’s head; the most prominent, the most invasive, the most wrong of them all, was how much she was secretly enjoying this.

Heat pooling between her legs, Cersei deepened the kiss, snaking her arms tightly around Nadine’s waist - who, despite herself, moaned and leaned in, fluttering her eyes closed as she was consumed by the taller woman’s insistence. The heat, which up till now had been calm and calculated, burned up and rose rapidly, burgeoning into flames. With a low growl, Cersei pushed deeper, one hand going upwards to grip the hair at the base of Nadine’s skull, the other travelling down to once again roughly grab at her rear. Feeling her cheeks burn, Nadine moaned softly and leaned further in.

Immediately, Cersei pulled back, eyes ablaze with a wilting glare.

“Get out,” she growled.

Nadine’s lightly swollen lips parted, as she blinked up at her Queen in confusion, her body longing for the quickly dissipating warmth of her embrace. Her eyes were met only with contempt and resentment, as Cersei turned and sauntered away - leaving her handmaiden standing there, naked.

Perplexed, Nadine stood there blinking, before turning around to look at Cersei. The Queen stood at the window, gazing out at the ocean with her chalice in hand, her back to her handmaiden. As she realised the actuality and the improbability of what had just happened, Nadine hung her head in humiliation. She bundled her clothes in her arms and quickly scampered out of the Queen's chamber, regretting the way her body had betrayed her.

……………………

That night, as she lay on her straw mattress, Nadine’s mind clouded over with thought. Her dark eyes flitted between the dark stone walls, to the expanse of the rough ceiling, hewn from greystone, to the faint torchlight illuminating the corridor outside. Her eyes grappled for purchase on anything, anything that she could use to distract herself from the thoughts invading her mind- but nothing would help. This was wrong; not only was Cersei the Queen, not only was she married to the most powerful man in the realm, not only was theirs a bond forged by the Gods, but Cersei was a woman. That was one of, if not the greatest sin of all; a message that had been ingrained into her skull when she was a child.

Nadine shuddered as she recalled the memory. She and a childhood friend, both just eleven years old and brimming with curiosity and intrigue, had been caught by her mother; intertwined in each-other’s arms, just about to share a kiss. Enraged, her mother had beaten both girls savagely, howling about the unnatural sin they had committed.

Nadine willed the memory from her mind, trying to focus on anything but that. Her mind drifted to the events that had occurred earlier that night, and she rubbed her legs together uncomfortably. Try as she might, she could not forget; the feeling of her Queen’s lips on hers, her taut nipples pressed against Cersei’s robe, hands gripping the sensitive skin of her rear.

The wetness between her legs, which had been growing since her encounter with Cersei, had become unbearable. Reluctantly, yet eagerly, she delicately trailed her hand beneath her thin shift, down her stomach and between her legs, slowly rubbing her sweet, slick folds. She sighed, throwing her head back as her long-awaited pleasure overtook her. Moving her fingers desperately, she massaged her nipple between the fingers of her other hand, mewling softly, feeling all the pent-up tension from before slowly relea-

A rustle came from behind her. Nadine snapped her hand back up to the surface - jolted back to reality as she turned to look over at the rows of straw mats surrounding her own. Sighing downheartedly, she pulled her flimsy blanket over her body, turning back again to gaze at the dim torchlight spilling into the room.


End file.
